


Pause for A Moment

by firesnap



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Radio Play: The Golden Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesnap/pseuds/firesnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always tries to make up for the really bad days. Coda to the radio play "The Golden Age." You don't really need to be familiar with the play to enjoy the random sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause for A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing project to write codas to all the radio plays. The sex part just sort of appeared randomly. Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Ianto opened the door to his hotel room at The Park and couldn't contain his sigh of relief. His room was, thankfully, fairly modern but still normal. Definitely not what he was expecting after the horrid pink and white avant-garde atrocity that was the lobby. He didn't want to flee in terror from the décor, so that was better than nothing. No, this wasn't a hotel Ianto expected to find in Delhi, but as he took in the spacious suite and comfortable looking furnishings he had to smirk. It was a nice room. Expensive. Jack must have been feeling guilty for how things went with Torchwood India, because Jack's solution was always to spoil them rotten when he was feeling guilty.

As if he'd been waiting to make the best entrance, the man himself swung in after Ianto and tossed his duffel bag on the floor. Ianto winced as it impacted the tile, but forced himself not to fetch it, and instead plopped down in an overstuffed chair in the sitting area of the room.

"Nice digs?" Jack asked. He made his way toward the small kitchenette area to rummage through the collection of welcome items on the counter. "Ohhh fruit," he proclaimed as he tore into a basket stuffed with citrus, bananas and a few things that Ianto couldn't quite place.

Ianto looked out the window behind him and saw Delhi's Connaught Place sprawl out around their hotel. "It's good," he agreed as he studied the giant city from the window. "Must have cost you a few."

Jack snickered and rested against the armrest of Ianto's chair, offering him a piece of the citrus fruit he was peeling. Ianto opened his mouth, and before he could say anything, Jack popped the piece of fruit inside. "You two are always worth it," Jack said as he fondly ruffled Ianto's hair.

A knock stopped any snarky replies from Ianto, and he swallowed his snack before going to answer. When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of one very excited Gwen Cooper. She was grinning madly, wide eyed and wearing a slightly ridiculous loose fitting green and pink sun dress.

"There's a pool," Gwen exclaimed as soon as she saw Ianto.

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"And a spa," she added.

"Hi, Gwen," he greeted.

She waved a hello and peered around Ianto to wave at Jack as well. "Oh, your room is fancy too. Thanks, Jack!" Gwen called over Ianto's shoulder. Ianto heard Jack chuckle behind him and rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Gwen.

"I take it you're going swimming."

Gwen shook her head. "I'm going to go shopping at the hotel boutique. I need swim clothes."

Ianto stared at Gwen like she'd told him she was collaborating with weevils to open a bed and breakfast. "But you packed those. You're wearing those. I think. You made me pack some even after I told you I didn't think this was a swimming sort of holiday. Or a holiday."

"Bet you're glad I got you to bring them now. They have some nice looking ones downstairs. I just want to browse, then I'm going for a swim."

"Charge something sexy to your room," Jack yelled from behind Ianto and Ianto could swear he could actually feel a blood vessel in his brain pulsing.

"I was already going to charge it to the room," Gwen confessed. "Anyway, I booked us a spa day tomorrow. Massages. So on. I didn't think Jack would be in for it, but you could always add him on to the reservation."

Ianto nodded dumbly.

"Are you coming swimming?"

"Yeah," he agreed slowly. "Let me get unpacked and I'll see you in a bit. We'll get dinner after."

Gwen beamed and leaned around Ianto again, one arm around Ianto's waist, to see Jack. "Thanks again, Jack. If we're going to be stranded here for two days, you did a proper job of making it worth it."

"Not a problem," Jack said. "Have fun!"

With a peck to Ianto's cheek, Gwen was gone. Ianto's door closed and he leaned heavily against its strong wood frame. "That was a bit much."

"She was excited."

"I know. I love when she's excited, but she's got boundless energy when she is and I can't keep up."

Jack shook his head. "You're twenty-five going on forty."

"Don't mock me," Ianto grumbled and headed toward the mini-fridge for a water. He popped the cap and took a long swig of cool liquid. Jack was a now lounging in the chair Ianto had vacated. "I have two areas of contention," Ianto declared as he pointed the tip of his water bottle in Jack's direction.

"Oh?"

"First, why wouldn't you let me handle the trip home? I could've gotten as an earlier flight than the day after tomorrow."

With a shrug, Jack stood from the chair. He stretched and headed toward the bedroom area where he began to remove his braces and button down. "I'm not going to lie to you, Ianto," Jack said as he tossed his shirt toward the desk near the bed. "I wanted to give you two a small break. You deserve one."

"And we couldn't have taken one in Cardiff?"

That question earned him a frown, but Ianto didn't back down. He followed into the bedroom to pick up Jack's discarded clothes to hang them.

"You wouldn't have taken the time off if we'd gone back." Ianto glared as he shut the closet door on Jack's now neatly hanged shirt. "Tell me I'm wrong and I'll make a call to get us the first flight back west."

There was a pause, and Ianto's shoulders slumped. He plopped heavily down on the large bed. The mattress was a bit too soft for his liking. He could tell just by the way he sank into it. Another weight was added to the bed as Jack sat down next to him. "No, you're right. We wouldn't have," he agreed finally. 

Nodding his approval, Jack reached over and began unknotting Ianto's tie. "What was your second complaint?"

Using his elbows to prop himself up, Ianto leaned back onto the bed partially while Jack removed the band of silk from his neck and began to work on the buttons of his waistcoat. "Well, I think it's a bit rubbish that Gwen gets her own room and I have to share. She gets her own fruit basket even. That's not fair."

Jack paused and looked genuinely concerned until he saw the twinkle in Ianto's eyes. He laughed softly and placed a hand on Ianto's chest, pushing him flat against the comforter and then flipped himself to straddle the now pinned man. "It's for purely financial reasons," he teased. "The money I save by only getting us two rooms I then invest in getting us nicer rooms."  
"Then you're not actually saving any money," Ianto pointed out, even while Jack's warm hands pushed under his pale purple shirt. "And that's not an investment."

"It is! The investment part comes from, due to my careful planning, getting you into my bed." Jack eased up enough to help Ianto out of shirt and vest, and then pushed Ianto back into his previous position. "It works too."

"You really should know by now that you don't need to plot. I'm ridiculously easy when it comes to you." When Jack's lips suddenly pressed tightly against Ianto's own, that was when Ianto realized that something he'd said must have definitely pleased Jack. He opened his mouth out of instinct -- to take a breath or to speak he didn't know -- and Jack's tongue pushed forward to steal any coherent thought he had left. Ianto's hands reached out to dig into Jack's arms which were braced on both sides of him. They lost themselves in the sensation of teeth and tongue and swollen lips to the point that Ianto was barely aware of the thunk of Jack's shoes hitting the floor. The proceeding prodding and thunk of his own shoes being toed off of him pulled Ianto back toward reality enough to break for air. He smiled up at Jack's flushed expression and large eyes because Jack was, apparently, trying to master the art of getting Ianto undressed while Ianto himself was distracted.

Jack also wasn't deterred by Ianto's need for oxygen, nor did he feel the need to partake any in a breather for himself. He worked his way down Ianto's jawline to suck and bite at the tender points of Ianto's neck. A sharp pain must have briefly radiated through Jack's arm as one of Ianto's nails dug into his skin, because he pulled away, panting. "Feeling better about India?"

"What?" Ianto's faraway expression melted as he tried to comprehend Jack's question, or that Jack was talking at all. "Yeah," he answered after the fog in his head cleared. "It's not so bad. Crowded. Interesting people. Big adventures." Jack's head lowered toward Ianto's chest but jerked up when the man underneath spoke again. "Though, I have to say, it would be nice to meet one of your exes that didn't try to kill me."

A dark shadow passed over Jack and he shuddered before pressing closer to Ianto. "She wasn't always like that. She really wasn't," he murmured. "She used to be a funny, and, honestly, fairly progressive girl for her time. Things changed too fast for her." He paused and let out a long breath. "I guess I took too much at once."

Ianto's face softened and he felt a stab of guilt. He shouldn't have said anything, but his tendency to babble in bed was unmatched. Yeah, he hadn't been impressed by her, but Eleanor had been, at one point, special to Jack. That should've been enough to encourage him to be quiet about it, and not delve into areas he maybe didn't want to fully explore just yet. Though, after meeting her and Hart, Ianto was getting progressively more concerned over whether Jack was attracted to inherently unhinged people or whether being with Jack caused the condition. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, with the rest of his looming insecurities, and reached up to run his thumb over Jack's cheekbone. "I am sorry. She was very pretty, and seemed clever. But what happened with her? That wasn’t your doing. You hadn't been around in a long time."

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "You are right, you know? You keep seeing the worst parts of my past." Ianto's pelvis jerked when he felt Jack's fingertips around the fly of his trousers, and then the soft clink of Jack working his belt buckle. "You live long enough, and you end up with a few questionable bed partners." Jack chuckled when Ianto narrowed his eyes. "Not everyone though. I promise. One day I'll introduce you to Stella--"

"And that's enough," Ianto huffed and lifted his hips so Jack could snake down his trousers and boxers. Jack left them pooled around Ianto's knees as he hastily he removed the rest of his clothes as well. Ianto, for his part, just watched. Watching Jack disrobe had become a favorite pastime of his in the last year. Being naked and splayed out comfortably with honeyed skin pressing against his own was enough to make the muscles in Ianto's back loosen, as if he'd had an extensive massage already. When Jack's talented fingers began working at his cock, it took everything Ianto had to not groan loudly and melt into a puddle then and there. 

Ianto's eyes fluttered and he stared up at the ceiling as Jack's mouth left a heated trail of bites along his collarbone and chest. He felt a glimmer of annoyance as he took in the light fixtures -- even they were obnoxiously contemporary -- before all of the warmth of Jack's lips and the heavenly contact from Jack's hands disappeared. Ianto sat partially up, frustrated, and saw Jack rummaging through his wallet, hopefully, for a foil packet of lube. Jack made a pleased noise as he found his prize and tossed Ianto's wallet on the floor near the desk. Ianto wanted to protest, but when he saw Jack tear open the corner of the packet with his mouth, he decided to pick his battles and leave the wallet for another time.

Jack squirted a small amount of lube on his fingers and grabbed Ianto's wrist with his clean hand before smearing the chemical-mint smelling solution all over Ianto's fingers. "You're distracted," Jack growled as he shifted up Ianto's body and guided their hands back toward his arse.

"Well, you're distracting," Ianto replied and his eyes widened as he pushed his index finger, along with Jack's, inside of Jack's body. "And so's that light thing," Ianto muttered to himself. Jack had his head thrown back, but his eyes were closed, and he when opened them it was to look down at Ianto with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ianto assured him and to end the conversation used his free hand to grip Jack's cock while Jack writhed on their fingers. This, Ianto was acutely aware of, was how Jack showed concern, apologized, and tried to connect. Ianto got that. His job was to let Jack make his demonstration of guilt for neglecting his team, putting them in harm's way, and for losses Ianto would never really understand why Jack felt were his fault. Ianto wanted to kiss him, but that wasn't part of Jack's show right now, so instead he watched. Jack could only stand a few minutes of stroking and stretching before he was swatting Ianto away and reaching for the lube packet again. He drizzled the rest of the contents onto Ianto's dick and gave a few firm jerks to adequately coat it. With help, Jack positioned himself to slide slowly down Ianto's length, eliciting an extended groan from both men.

Jack adjusted his position and Ianto gripped onto whatever part of Jack he could reach until he made it through the initial overload of sensation. It was near complete silence in the room. Ianto could hear his own breathing, and Jack's, along with the ceiling fan over the living space. They were far up enough that Ianto couldn't hear any of the city noises, but when he glanced away from Jack, he could see all of the city that surrounded them through the oversized picture window.

It was dusk, they'd left the light on in their room with the window fully exposed, and there was a large building across from theirs. Irrationally, Ianto hoped someone over there could see them. He hoped some tourist or businessman across the way would look out at that moment and see Jack straddled across Ianto's hips, flushed and fucking glowing, while Ianto lay on the bed with his pants around his calves and feet dangling over the side. It'd be like living art, and Ianto felt something akin to regret that not many others got to see Jack this way.

Ianto tore his gaze away from the cityscape and his odd Indian exhibitionist fantasy to smile up at Jack. "Hi," he said with a calmness he didn't really feel and he stroked Jack's firm leg muscles. "Plan on moving soon?"

Jack snorted. "Not so distracted now? I could stay here all day." He rolled his hips to demonstrate and Ianto's body jerked upward to meet him.

"Fucking move," Ianto hissed. He took a deep breath and one hand drifted down to clench the comforter on the bed, wrapping it around his fist. "Please," he added.

Nodding, Jack began to move. It was slow paced and following a tempo to some beat only Jack could hear. He was panting and staring down with his eyes firmly locked on Ianto's as if he could push a message into Ianto's mind while their bodies were connected. Ianto didn't know what Jack was trying to convey to him then, and he didn't know what more intense -- the feeling of Jack's body or the piercing nature of his stare. "Fuck," he gasped as he broke visual contact to shut his eyes tightly for just a moment. Still trying to keep himself together, Ianto made a grab for Jack's own bobbing and painfully neglected erection but was smacked away. This was still Jack's show.

Jack growled a refusal that Ianto couldn't pick up and left Ianto to cling to Jack and the bed for the ride. It wasn't long before Ianto was biting his lip and bucking up to meet Jack's downward motions. Jack was gleaming with sweat and, as he often did during sex, looked like some glorious wild thing barely contained. He reached down to jerk himself off, making it clear with a sucked in lower lip and smoky eyes that Ianto's help still wasn't wanted. Jack's cheeks hollowed as he drew in a breath and his rhythm staggered once, twice, and his entire body shuddered around Ianto as he came, dribbling over his hand and onto the dark hairs of Ianto's stomach.

Ianto bit down on his tongue at the increased tightness around his cock. He wanted to give in, thrust up and lose himself, but he couldn't just yet. Instead, he watched the aftershock of an orgasm play across Jack's features, and the way each muscle twitched and relaxed on Jack's face while his mouth sounded out some silent curse or prayer. Ianto pushed up into Jack's still trembling body until he himself felt hit the edge. Unable to look away, Ianto groaned loudly and, with a final hard thrust into Jack, he came. Jack instantly gentled his movement, rocking, as if to prolong the moment. Ianto shook, realized his fingers were digging into Jack's hip fairly deeply, and lets his hands flop uselessly against the bed as he tried to calm his heartbeat.

Jack caught his breath and leaned down for a brief nuzzle of Ianto's neck before crawling off Ianto and heading toward the bathroom. Ianto didn't watch him go, and instead laid still, recovering and gazing out the window. It wasn't long before Jack returned with a wet cloth. With a gentleness that still surprised Ianto, Jack cleaned them both and climbed back into bed. He licked Ianto's jaw and Ianto smiled in return and met Jack's mouth for another leisurely kiss. When they broke apart, Ianto couldn't contain a quiet laugh.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry. Just... I like these guilt holidays."

"Excuse me?" Jack huffed. He propped his head up with one elbow while he waited for further explanation.

"You feel guilty, for us being put in harm's way. We get a holiday. Gwen gets a shopping trip and I get toe curling fucking."

"Ianto," Jack sighed. He looked as if he wanted to say something, a denial or a reassurance that wouldn't quite come out, but instead ended up with the expression of a grumpy fish.

Ianto sat up and smirked at Jack's cross expression. "Really, let the guilt go. There's no point in it. It's a good trip and fucking great sex. Everything is fine." Ianto paused and he couldn't help rubbing his hand over Jack's chest in a comforting and slightly possessive manner. "And, well, I'm happy. Here. That's important." He stood up, nearly tripping over his still attached trousers, and made his way over to where his luggage was stored.

Jack didn't sit up, but his eyes followed Ianto around the room. "If you're so happy then where are you going?"

"Promised to go swimming, didn't I? Don't think she's going to believe it took that long to sort out our luggage."

Ianto yanked his swimming clothes from his suitcase impatiently and turned to face Jack. Jack had moved a little. He still was lying on his back, but his head was nearly hanging over the edge of the bed. His gloriously naked body was still, in Ianto's opinion, the best looking piece of art in the hotel. With a glance toward the bathroom, Ianto dropped to his knees and shuffled over toward the bed. He caught Jack's mouth as Jack turned toward him. "We'll go for a swim, have dinner with Gwen, and when we get back I'll show you how not bothered I am about meeting your homicidal exes. You'll get a personal demonstration of the extent of my happiness."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Really?" 

"To the point where you won't be able to stand after."

Jack beamed and pulled Ianto in for one last kiss. "Finally, a trip you aren't complaining about."


End file.
